


Trust

by integral_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Avengers, a bit shippy but not really in the romantic sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her trust is not unconditional and it comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I really love their dynamic and while I don't think of them as a romantic pairing the idea of them trusting eachother with things they don't show anyone else is not one I seem to be able to let go.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes as I don't have a beta.

  
  
  
She should not trust him the way she does, she knows that.  
  
His lies surround him and protect him, sheltered by truths and small admissions. Traces of his secrets are well hidden beyond the walls he has build for protection and she hates that she can see just enough to know that trusting him should be nothing but a foolish idea.  
So when they move together and his mouth is in her hair she scratches deep marks down his back, tears at his defenses and makes his lies her own.  
  
Her trust is not unconditional and it comes with a price.  
  
  
She has learnt to play his game, has learnt to know when to contradict him and when to stay quiet and have faith in him. Her loyalty to him has become second nature after New York and it is paid off in rare in-between moments when he tells her about his plans and lets her in on a few of his secrets. He never tells her all of them and never gives her all the information he has but it is more than anyone thinks she knows and certainly more than anyone else would ever know. It is both frustrating and liberating and when she bites down on his neck her teeth bury in his skin and she becomes one of his secrets.  
  
  
Soon the collar around her neck will come off and he will vanish again but his presence, however short, was an admission in itself.


End file.
